Health Points
Health Points (usually abbreviated to HP) represent the health of a player and indicate how well players, and to a lesser extent their parties, are completing their Dailies and how often players are breaking bad Habits. Each player can have a maximum of 50 HP, and this maximum cannot be altered. Health Bar The health bar is the red, top-most bar in the header at the top of each page on Habitica. It appears to the right of the player's avatar. The health bar can easily be identified with the heart icon to the left of the bar. The health bar includes a numerical display of current HP out of maximum HP (e.g., 48/50). Hovering over the red bar will give a more precise decimal value for the player's HP. Unlike mana and XP, HP can never exceed a maximum of 50, regardless of the player's level or attribute allocation. Losing Health Players can lose health in three ways: *Indulging in a bad Habit (e.g. eating junk food). *Not completing a Daily. *Being attacked by a boss in a quest (which happens when the player or a party member does not complete all of their Dailies). The amount of health lost from Habits and Dailies depends on their difficulty, value (color), and the player's Constitution (CON). Easy Habits and Dailies start at a base of 2 HP damage, medium tasks at 3 HP, and hard tasks at 4 HP. This type of damage is mitigated based on CON, with higher CON providing more protection. However, CON does not protect against boss damage. Constitution increases as higher levels are reached, and can be supplemented with Constitution-increasing equipment. Healers and Warriors can cast skills on themselves or their party to temporarily increase Constitution (for details, refer to Skills > Available Skills), and therefore reduce the loss of HP. As the value (color) of a Habit or Daily changes, so does the damage the player take from it. Damage is lower when the task is closer to blue, while a redder task will increase damage. Thus, each time a bad Habit is recorded by clicking the - button, or a Daily is not completed before Cron, the damage will increase. Certain class skills, such as the Warrior's Brutal Smash and the Healer's Searing Brightness, can be used to decrease the redness of tasks (except tasks associate with a challenge) and, therefore, cause them to deal less damage. Finally, some damage from missed Dailies can be evaded by Rogue players that use the skill Stealth to prevent damage from being applied. If more health seems to be lost overnight than seems appropriate be from missed Dailies, the player's browser may not be correctly recording their actions in regards to ticking off Dailies. Refer to Sync Errors, especially the sections called "How to Minimize Sync Errors" and "Completing most/all Dailies but still losing health and streaks." Death If the player's health reaches zero, their character will die, losing one level, all of their gold, and one piece of equipment. For more information and for strategies to avoid death, refer to Death Mechanics. Regaining Health All lost health is replenished each time a player levels up, and Healers are able to directly restore health to themselves and to their party members (for details, refer to Healer Skills). Potions can also be used to directly regain lost health without leveling or the use of abilities. Health potions can be purchased in the Item Store for 25 gold and will restore 15 HP. The Fortify Potion can be purchased from the Market for 4 gems and will restore all lost health and return all tasks to neutral (yellow). Due to their unique strengths, Mages are most able to rely on leveling to restore health, Rogues can rely most on potions, and Healers can rely most on abilities. Warriors must rely on a combination of these strategies, good defense against their own Dailies and bad Habits, and a strong offense against bosses. When in a party, however, all classes can regain HP via a Healer's Blessing skill. Restoring Health Lost Unfairly If a player feels they have unfairly lost health due to a mistake or a technical glitch, they can restore their character attributes using the Fix Character Values button under Settings -> Site (direct link). fr:Points de santé de:Lebenspunkte it:Punti Salute nl:Levenspunten pt-br:Pontos de Vida ru:Здоровье tr:Sağlık ja:体力 zh:生命值 Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:References Source Code Category:Newbies Category:Health